Mikuru Asahina Saves Christmas
by Emma Iveli
Summary: The S.O.S. Brigade makes a Christmas Special! Mikuru must save Santa from Yuki. With a little magic and her super powered eye beams will she be able to do it? Filled with weirdness, bad acting, snarky narrators and commercials. Please R&R!
1. Yuki's Message

A/N: Well, it's time for my annual Christmas Crackfic. Remember last year's fic one of the disjointed plots involved the S.O.S. Brigade making a Christmas Special? Well that's this year's fic. Enjoy! Also remember this story also take place during the movie they made so any reference to Itsuki's sister is really Kyon's sister.

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruhi or any other character that will cameo in this.

Haruhi: The S.O.S. Brigade however owns Mikuru Asahina.

Emma: O.o

Mikuru Asahina Saves Christmas

By Emma Iveli

Last Year the SOS Brigade produced a Christmas special. However it wasn't showmen The Christmas Special was up to Haruhi's par. In other words it was extremely bad. The reason why it wasn't shown is become the ending was shot on Christmas Eve. And now for the tale of saving Christmas!

Chapter 1: Yuki's Message

It was a wonderful Christmas Eve, Mikuru and Itsuki were shopping, the two found a cute tea pot. Mikuru giggled.

"Christmas had come. Mikuru was used to her own future holiday X-Mas, she was happy since the people of this time did not live in fear." Said the Snarky Narrator that the story's in written Narrator could not interact with.

"How is Christmas different than X-Mas?" asked Itsuki.

"We live in far of Robot Santa." Explained Mikuru, "Every year he attempts to kill people but then gets into a fight with real Santa."

"Really?" asked Itsuki.

"That holiday sounded ice something from an American Sci-fi cartoon." Said the narrator, "In fact I'm sure that I've heard it."

The two looked at each other and blushed.

"Mikuru… would you like that?" asked Itsuki looking at the teapot.

"I don't know…" said Mikuru, "I don't want to bother you."

"Nonsense…" said Itsuki.

"I don't need it really." Said Mikuru blushing.

And so they headed back to Itsuki's house.

"After a rather forced romantic scene they headed back to Itsuki's house." Said the narrator.

Man… this narrator wishes that this one can interact with the other one… that would be pretty funny.

They got back to Itsuki's house where Itsuki's little sister was waiting for them.

"Oh did you get me anything?" asked the little sister.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Said Itsuki.

"Okay… why did they have to bring her back? I know she was just a bit part in the movie, but now she's outright said to be Itsuki's little sister? Really? Did they just want a cute kid to here since it's a Christmas special?" asked the Narrator.

Later the two were watching Christmas Specials while wrapping presents for other people when this Special came on.

"You think that's bad Charlie Brown?" said the TV Announcer.

"Change the Channel Now!" yelled an off screen voice.

"What?" asked Itsuki breaking character.

"I can't stand that Christmas Special so change it now!" yelled the off screen voice.

Itsuki gabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"There, are you happy?" asked another unseen voice that sounded a lot like the narrator.

"Quiet you." Said the first unseen voice.

"That was strange, but then again the movie had the same kind of editing so it makes sense that it would be in there, but really, did she really have to run the shot like that?" asked the narrator.

As they were watching TV, the channel began to go strange and it showed a picture of Yuki Nagato, Mikuru's archenemy.

"What's Yuki doing on TV?" asked Itsuki.

"I don't know." Said Mikuru.

"Yuki was an Alien, but she was also a witch. She and Mikuru were arch enemies." Said the Narrator.

Yes, I already said the archenemies thing.

"Mikuru Asahina I am challenging you to a fight." Said Yuki on the television screen.

"Mikuru was unsure why Yuki would take over the television like that." Said the narrator.

"If you do not I don't know what will happen to my hostage." Said Yuki.

The camera pans to her hostage. Santa… who for some reason looked rather young.

"Please save Mikuru!" cried Santa.

"If it sounds like I'm Santa, I'm not! Really!" said the Narrator, "It's strange I know… but bear with me."

"You have 12 Hours to choose. That is all." Said Yuki.

The television went back to what they were watching before the Fox Animation Christmas Special! Which combined The Simpsons, Family Guy and American Dad! (it was made before The Cleveland Show went on the air).

"What will Yuki do?" asked Itsuki.

"I don't know…" said Mikuru.

"This being a Christmas of course there's singing involved." Said the Narrator.

Oh god… signing? I have to write songs?

"There's something's we have to we have to do… no matter what the cost." Sand Mikuru, "But right now I have to find where they are..."

That was when Itsuki's sister ran into the room and she began to sing, "Mikuru! Mikuru! Are you going to save Santa?"

"Yes." Sang Mikuru.

"Oh wow." Said Itsuki sister, who began to wing, "Mikuru, you're going to live the dream, you will, you will save Christmas."

Mikuru looked at Itsuki who smiled and began to sing, "You see children everywhere all have life long dream to save Christmas."

"Mikuru, Mikuru please Christmas! Save if I can't it's all up to you!" sang Itsuki's sister, "Mikuru please save Christmas! Please, please save Santa!"

"It's all up to me, I know… so yes, I will save Santa. In the future protects us all." Sang Mikuru, "So don't worry… I will save him… who else can? It's all up to me."

That was when the song ended.

"Thank you Mikuru!" said Itsuki's sister.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Mikuru.

Itsuki and his sister became silent.

"Oh I have an idea! Get help from Santa's elves." Said Itsuki's sister.

"That's a good idea." Said Mikuru.

"Wait… how are we going to contact them?" asked Itsuki.

"The internet." Said Itsuki's sister.

The three went to the computer in order to find a way to contact Santa's elves.

"I know Santa is real in this universe but seriously. I don't think you can find ways to contact him online." Said the narrator.

The three searched the Internet for any way to contact Santa's elves.

"Here's a phone number." Said Itsuki's sister.

"No… that's a 900 number." Said Mikuru.

"I don't want to know what kind person answers that phone." Said Itsuki.

"It hopeless." Said Mikuru, "Maybe I should just fight Yuki with out the help of Santa's elves."

There was a bright flash of light and Mikuru disappeared.

"What was that?" asked Itsuki.

"It was Santa's Elves, I'm sure of it." Said Itsuki's sister.

"Itsuki wasn't sure what he should think of it. What with time travelers, alien witches it did seem plausible." Said the Narrator, "And now a word from out sponsors… wait… there's commercials?"

Next time: Mikuru gets to the North Poll where the Elves (which for some reason are much taller than they should be) help find ways to rescue Santa from Yuki. Will they be of help and why do they look so familiar? Find out after these messages!


	2. Santa's Workshop

A/N: Sorry... I meant to update this yesterday, but I had a bad morning (I woke up later than usual and my morning routine was off for another reason) but enjoy the new chapter!

Yuzu Kurosaki was on the screen

"Do you love Kon?" asked the voice over.

Yuzu nodded.

"Well you're going to love Tickle Me Kon." Said voice over.

"Cute!" squealed Yuzu Kurosaki.

"You have got to be kid dinging!" yelled the real Kon appearing on screen.

"Tickle him and tickle him and he'll giggle." Said the voice over.

"No… just no…" said Kon.

"Tickle Me Kon, Christmas' hottest toy." Said the voice over.

"I'll sue you all!" yelled Kon.

"And now we return to Mikuru Asahina Save Christmas!"

Chapter 2: Santa's Workshop

Mikuru found herself in what looked to be some sort of you workshop.

""You're Mikuru aren't you?" asked a voice.

She turned around and saw three teenagers dressed like elves.

"Those teenagers look familiar don't they. But the director told me they aren't the same… in fact they're elves. Ever seen that movie the Santa Clause where the elves were kids. Here they're teenagers." Explained the narrator.

"Where am I?" asked Mikuru.

"This is Santa's work shop." Said the only girl of the elves, who had long green hair.

"Really?" asked Mikuru.

"That's right." Said the taller of the boys.

That was when one of the "wooden" toys fell onto the floor like it was made of cardboard.

"You should just ignore that." Said there shorter of the two boys.

"So where's Mrs. Claus?" asked Mikuru.

"Oh it's a long story involving werewolves." Said the girl she sighed, "Seriously I know that Mrs. Claus is a vampire but parodying Twilight, Haruhi are you kidding!"

"Get back into character!" yelled that off screen voice.

"Fine…" muttered the girl elf.

"I don't know if Mrs. Claus being here would have helped." Said Mikuru, "Since Yuki is an alien witch."

"So she's a witch that's alien?" asked the taller elf.

"No she an alien that's a witch." Said the shorter of the males elves.

"Or peps she's a witch that claims to be an alien." Said the taller of the two.

"Or maybe she's an alien who sold her soul to Satan." Said the short of the two, "I can't believe I just said that."

"Stick to the script!" yelled the unseen voice.

"Don't worry Mikuru! It's our job to give you weapons to combat this evil foe." The girl elf.

"You're going to give me weapons to fight her?" asked Mikuru.

"We were going to sing a song about giving you weapons but our budget couldn't make the weapons…" said the girl elf.

"So we're going to do something better! A montage!" said the shorter elf.

Things are going to get really weird…

"I don't know hwy but for some reason the director thought it was going to be a good idea to have this instead of a Christmas song about weapons. I think she was watching too many '80s movies. Things are going to get really weird." Said the narrator.

I just said that!

A strange 80's like song began to play… it sounded like the taller elf began to sing.

"Sometimes you know you got to do something."

Mikuru was running with the girl coaching her.

"You got to what's right."

Mikuru was punching a punching bag rather weakly.

"You got to fight no matter what happens!"

Mikuru was attempting to pushups, the girl elf was trying to help her.

"Fighting is what you have to do!"

Once again punching the punching bag, but it knock her back.

"You're a hero! A hero is what you are!"

Mikuru was doing sit ups.

"You got to listen to songs during times like this!"

Mikuru trying lift weights.

"You're the best around! You have the eye of the tiger! I'll make a man out of you! Montage!"

Mikuru and the girl elf were watching Mulan.

"You have to be stronger than you ever was before!"

Mikuru was taking a breath.

"You have to be stoner than you ever were before!"

Mikuru was once again pouching the bag.

"You're eye beams might be the only thing you have now!"

Mikuru was shooting targets with her eye beams.

"You're the best around! You have the eye of the tiger! I'll make a man out of you! Montage!"

Mikuru was running once again.

"You have to get stronger no matter what!"

Mikuru punched out the punching back.

"You have to be much stronger than you've ever been!"

Mikuru climbed up to the top of a mountain, she threw up her arms and cheered.

"You're the best around! You have the eye of the tiger! I'll make a man out you! Montage… Montage… montage… montage…"

And so the montage ended.

"I'm never signing like that again…" said the taller male elf, "You hear that Haruhi!"

"Shut up!" yelled the unseen voice.

Mikuru on the other hand was exhausted.

"Whoever thought it was a good idea was wrong." Said the girl elf.

"Yeah…" said the short male elf.

"if memory serves. It was your idea. I just sang the song." Said the taller male elf.

"We still have an hour. Let's just find a way to get her better." Said the girl elf.

"I don't know it was your idea to begin with." Said the shorter elf.

"I'm beginning to think this point in the script, the writer just went to TV Tropes and picked out one that was good enough for this scene." Said the narrator.

"All right we need a half dozen eggs, a hack saw, three geese and a wood chipper." Said the girl elf, who then began to crack up, "Do you know how hard that was keeping a straight face during that line? It was really hard."

"I have to agree this time." Said the unseen voice.

By the way… I love that trope by the way… I really do…

"Get them yourself." Said the taller elf.

"Fine then I will." Said the girl elf.

The elf girl left to get those things. The other two looked and each other. The taller of the two picked up Mikuru and they left to figure out something for themselves.

"She's heavy." He muttered.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said the narrator, "And a now for a word from out sponsors. More commercials? You're kidding, right?"

Next Time: Mikuru and the two elves mange to find Yuki's lair after getting Mikuru up and about again. What will happen? Find out next time!


	3. And now the Fight Begins

Coming Soon, to a Theater Near You…

"I order that you can not come 500 feet near him." Yelled a Judge.

"What happens when Ash Ketchum finally had enough." Said the announcer.

Jessie, James and Meowth looked stunned.

"Damn…" said Meowth.

Outside the Courthouse, Jessie and James were talking.

"Maybe it's time we quit… I mean for good." Said James.

"I'm fine with that." Said Jessie.

It switched to a shot of a shoddy apartment.

"This is where we'll live?" asked Jessie.

"I'm not going to ask money from my parents." Said James.

(Some sort of upbeat love song begins to play)

"Little did they know that by getting rid of the thing they were focused that they were missing that was right next them" said the announcer.

(Cue montage of various things)

"Jessie and James" said the announcer as the title popped up.

(Cuts to different scene)

James tripped and landed on top of Jessie. Meowth walked into the room, both them got up.

"It's not what it looks like!" said James.

"Of course not." Said Meowth."

"And now we re turn to Mikuru Asahina Saves Christmas."

Chapter 3: And now the Fight Begins

The shorter of the two male elves was making some hot cocoa.

"I'm really sorry about that." Said the shorter elf, "Sometimes those two can get a little weird."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked the taller of the two.

The Shorter Elf laughed as he made the Cocoa.

"This is a special Cocoa that will get your energy back." Said the Shorter Elf, "You'll have your energy back in no time."

Meanwhile with Yuki, Santa was tied up.

"What are you going to do?" asked Santa.

"Once again, we only sound a like…" said the Narrator.

"It really depends on if Mikuru comes." Said Yuki.

She looked into the distance, it was time for the villains song.

"I don't I'll what I'll do, your nothing but a pawn. But it might be good to get rid of you to alter Mikuru's future." Sang Yuki… she was actually a decent singer and wasn't signing in her usual monotone.

"What do you mean?" asked Santa.

"If you are dead ten future will, change Robot Santa will take everything over… he will kill everyone and everything. The future will change, history will change and maybe even mine."

"What?" asked Santa talking that way that's done in song.

"Mikuru is from the Future, but if the futures changes, then she might not be born." Sang Yuki, "And if she isn't born Itsuki's powers would be mine."

"But that's crazy! You might destroy reality." Said Santa.

"I don't care, as I long as get what I want. The future will change, history will change and maybe even mine." Sang Yuki.

"It's impossible, no way, if you change it like that then reality will shatter! Don't you see!" sang Santa.

"I haven't really deiced what I will do, I might not kill you, I might steal your powers, or even freeze you." Sang Yuki, "But my only goal is to change the future."

"That's crazy!" yelled Santa.

"The Future will change, history will change and maybe even mine." sang Yuki.

"Don't you dare do it!" yelled Santa.

"The Future will change, history will change…" sang Yuki.

"Stop right now!" yelled Santa

"History will change, history will change and definitely even mine…" sang Yuki.

"The director is telling me don't mind any sort of character derailment from this in the movie, she's very upset about the ending…" said the narrator.

Meanwhile with Mikuru the shorter elf gave her the Hot Cocoa.

"This a special Cocoa we drink when it's almost time for Christmas." Said the shorter of the two elves, "It's the only way we make out toys on time."

After getting the hot Cocoa, Mikuru felt energized.

"All right, let's go find Santa." Said Mikuru.

"I know show to find Santa." Said the shorter elf.

They went to the computer. Which had a large map… which was not shown for some reason.

"Are you sure you can find them?" asked Mikuru.

"We were able to find you." Said the taller elf.

Mikuru nodded.

They searched when they found him.

"They're in a park." Said the short elf.

"How do I get there." Said Mikuru.

"We'll teleport you." Said the shorter elf.

"Okay…" said Mikuru.

The shorter elf began to type away on the computer and Mikuru disappeared in a flash of light.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said the taller of the two elves.

Mikuru appeared in the park.

"So you did come after all." Said Yuki.

"I did… there's no way I'm going to let Santa down." Said Mikuru.

"Or is it because of your future?" asked Yuki, "I know all about your version of Christmas. About the evil robot version of Santa."

Mikuru was shocked when she said that.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I heard about your holiday. I won't say my sources but I know that your Robot Version of Santa will kill everyone is he's not stopped." Said Yuki.

"You're trying to change history aren't you?" asked Mikuru.

"Yes… I am…" said Yuki.

"But if you try to change the future and the past at the same time you'll destroy reality." Said Mikuru.

"There's a 0.1 percent chance it won't happen. I like to believe those odds will let me do this." Said Yuki.

Mikuru was shaking with shock.

"Mikuru!" yelled Santa.

"You have been a good little girl this year." Said Santa.

"I can't believe I was forced to say that." Muttered the narrator as quietly as he could… but we all heard it.

"It's up you to defeat her! You're the only who can!" yelled Santa, "You're the only that can save realty!"

That one speech gave her hope.

"All right! I will fight her." Said Mikuru.

"When we faced off last time I was only defeated by Itsuki's powers, this time you will lose." Said Mikuru.

"No I won't! I will win!" yelled Mikuru.

She did a pose, as fire works were set off mimicking a Sentai scene. However Mikuru ducked and covered in fear. Since she wasn't used them.

After that bit ended it was time for the battle… and only one would come out on top.

Next Time: Mikuru and Yuki face off, who will win, which song will get a reprise? And is Yuki really all that she seems. Find out next time!


	4. The Final Fight

A/N: It's the second to last chapter! The next chapter will be updated on the 24th. I also meant to update last week but I was busy... sorry. Well enjoy the chapter.

Do you have a Devil Fruit? Do you feel like it's not enough power? Then try the Rumble Ball. Rumble Ball will give you boost in powers. Side effects include: wanting to eat more meat than usual, involuntary Narnia Adventures and increased gabling urges, over dosing on Rumble ball may turn you into a monster, with erections lasting more than four hours please consult a doctor as this is not supposed to happen at all. Rumble Ball because you have to get stronger.

"And now we return to Mikuru Asahina Save Christmas." Sad the Announcer

Chapter 4: The Final Fight

The two were facing off. Mikuru let loose many of her eye beam, but Yuki used her wand to deflect them.

Yuki then used her wand to send out a beam that knocked Mikuru away. Mikuru recovered.

"I will now use an attack that I have never used against you." Said Yuki.

She grabbed a random child that happened to walking by and threw him at Mikuru.

"Mommy!" yelled the little boy who was being thrown.

After the boy crashed into Mikuru a woman showed up.

"Ken!" cried the woman.

She began to scold Yuki for what she did.

"Haruhi! Stop rolling!" yelled Santa.

After some awkward edits the fight was beginning again.

"I'd rather not talk about what just happened. But I will say I'm glad the cops didn't come after that or the fact that the director wasn't sued." Said narrator.

Mikuru managed to send out one of her beams however Yuki dodged it.

Yuki took out her wand and sent out a beam of energy at Mikuru who fell to the ground.

The two males elves appeared in a flash of light.

"It doesn't look like it's going well." Said the taller of the two elves.

"No it doesn't." said the taller two elves.

The taller slapped hi forehead.

"I forgot the karaoke machine." Said the taller of the elves.

"I wonder what he's planning." Said the shorter of the two elves.

Back with Mikuru she continued fighting with Yuki. Yuki was relentless with what she was doing. She wasn't going to give up.

Back with the elves, the taller one returned with his karaoke machine.

"You're going to sing the song again, aren't you?" asked the shorter elf.

"Yeah… the director only came up with four songs and decided to reuse for this part." Said the taller elf.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall!" yelled the off screen voice.

The music for the Montage song began to fill the air. Mikuru flinched and turned to the elves who made themselves known.

"Mikuru! Let the music fill your heart!" yelled the taller elf.

"Sometimes you know you got to do something."

Mikuru managed to get up.

"You got to what's right."

Mikuru shot off one of her Mikuru beams at Yuki.

"You got to fight no matter what happens!"

Mikuru ran towards Yuki and punched her.

"Fighting is what you have to do!"

Mikuru used a much larger beam, Yuki dodged this time.

"You're a hero! A hero is what you are!"

Yuki sent out another energy blast from her wand, which she managed to dodge.

"You got to listen to songs during times like this!"

Mikuru did a double Mikuru beam, which hit Yuki, but she managed to land on her feet.

"You're the best around! You have the eye of the tiger! I'll make a man out of you! Montage!"

"All right!" said Mikuru, "It's time."

"You have to be stronger than you ever was before!"

"She's going to use an attack that I have never seen before." Said Yuki.

"You have to be stronger than you ever were before!"

Mikuru took a breath, she knew was going to be very unembarrassed by the attack.

"You're eye beams might be the only thing you have now!"

"Mikuru Hurricane!"

"You're the best around! You have the eye of the tiger! I'll make a man out of you! Montage!"

A wind came up from Mikuru's skirt causing a large storm.

"You have to get stronger no matter what!"

"The Mikuru Hurricane, one of Mikuru's lesser known attack, which I'm sure were created by a dirty old man, or someone who thinks like a dirty old man." explained the narrator.

"You have to be much stronger than you've ever been!"

The wind picked up and sent Yuki flying.

"You're the best around! You have the eye of the tiger! I'll make a man out you! Montage… Montage… montage… montage…"

Mikuru took a breath. That was when she noticed some of the skin of Yuki was hanging off and showing strange cybernetic parts.

"That wasn't the real Yuki." Said Santa.

"What?" asked Mikuru.

"He's right." Said the REAL Yuki appearing next to Mikuru.

What?

"I created a robot duplicate to help me destroy you, however it felt it could do a better job. It kidnapped Santa and tried to at most destroy the time line." Said Yuki.

"From what I heard the director went to TV tropes and realized that this would be under character derailment and decided to throw in this thing that's often used in American comic book in order to explain what just happened." Explained the narrator, "Yeah, I do think it's a bad idea too."

A bad idea? Yeah that's a bad idea… maybe it's beyond a bad idea…

"Hohoho!" laughed Santa, "Well now that's over."

"That's right." Said the taller of the two elves.

"Everything's fine now so we don't have to worry about it." Said the shorter of the two elves.

"Hey. Where the last of my elves." Said Santa.

"There you guys are!" yelled the girl elf, carrying… a half dozen eggs, a hack saw, three geese (which were live) and a wood chipper.

"Where… where did you get those things?" asked Santa as if he wasn't expecting those things.

"Are those geese live?" asked the taller of the two.

"I'll explain enforced method acting, it's where something happens that is unexpected to the actors to get real expressions." Explained the narrators, "That's what happened there."

"I will be taking my leave." Said Yuki, she disappeared.

"Isn't she supposed to be the bad guy?" asked the girl elf.

"Long story…" sighed the shorter of the two male elves.

And so Santa was saved by the evil robot duplicate of Yuki.

Yeah… that plot twist was stupid…

Next Time: Santa doesn't have enough time to deliver the present, so it's up to Mikuru to help him. What will happen? Find out next time!


	5. Merry Christmas to All!

A/N: It's the final chapter! Enjoy it and Merry Christmas! Or Happy Holidays... whatever... Enjoy!

Visit Jusenkyo, the beautiful pools of arrow. Located deep in the Quinhai Province of China Jusenkyo is one of the mysterious places of ancient China. Each spring has it own legend about who or what downed in each pool. So please vest Jusenkyo.

Warning: Going to Jusenkyo might curse you, visit on your own risk. Should you become cursed it is your own fault and not of the Jusenkyo Tourist board. Any and all lawsuits will be thrown out. You have been warned.

And now for the Conclusion of Mikuru Asahina Saves Christmas

Chapter 5: Merry Christmas to All!

They had just finished explaining what happened to the girl elf.

"Really? It was all a robot? That's a stupid twist." Said the girl elf.

"Yes, it really was…" said Santa.

"That wasn't your line!" yelled the unseen voice.

Santa rolled his eyes.

"Oh no!" yelled the girl elf realizing something.

Santa checked his watch, he began to pale.

"We barely have time to get ready for to deliver Christmas!" yelled the taller elf.

"Mikuru, do you think you can help me deliver the present tonight?" asked Santa.

"What about your elves?" asked Mikuru.

"Two of them I'd rather not bring along." Muttered Santa.

"What was that?" asked the girl elf and the taller one.

"I wasn't talking about you two." Said Santa.

"Who else would you talking about? Bob from accounting?" asked the taller elf.

Santa whispered something into the taller elf's ear.

"I whole heartrendingly agree with Santa." Said the Elf.

"What's gotten into you?" asked the girl elf.

"Sexy Santa outfit…" said the taller male elf.

"What?" asked the girl elf.

"So Mikuru, will you help me in my sleigh?" asked Santa.

"If no one else will." Said Mikuru.

Santa snapped his fingers and Mikuru was in a sexy Santa costume.

"So cute…" said the taller elf with hi nose bleeding.

"Um… Haruhi… him having a nosebleed isn't the script." Said the shouter elf.

"Damn it Taniguchi!" yelled the unseen voice.

Santa snapped his fingers appeared and the sleigh appeared.

"Let's go Mikuru!" said Santa.

"Okay…" said Mikuru.

They two went into the sleight and it began to fly (with horrible green screen effects).

And so the last song began to play.

"It's Christmas Eve and everything's ready." Sang Santa.

"We have to hurry for Christmas morning." Sang Mikuru.

"Flying over on Christmas Eve, flying over all the houses, the little boys and girls are going to be happy tomorrow morning." Sang both of them.

"Flying all over the world watching the stars." Sang Santa.

"Traveling the world, seeing what's far." Sang Mikuru.

"Flying over on Christmas Eve. Flying over all the house, the little boys and girls are going to happy tomorrow morning." Sang both.

"Flying over China and the pandas." Sang Mikuru.

"Flying over Russia, seeing the sites of the world's biggest country." Sang Santa.

"Flying over France seeing the Elfie tower." Sang Mikuru.

"Flying over England sand seeing the queen." Sang Santa.

"Flying over on Christmas Eve, Flying over the all the houses, the little boys and girls are going happy tomorrow morning." Sang the two.

"Flying over New York seeing all the sites." Sang Santa.

"Flying over San Francisco where the author can see us." Sang Mikuru.

Down the ground in an apparent building.

One Emma Iveli who couldn't get to sleep saw a sleigh in the sky. Santa and what looked to be Mikuru Asahina.

She pinched herself, flinching at the pain.

"That's it! I've finally snapped." Said Emma.

Back in the sleigh the two exchanged looks then got back to the song.

"Flying over on Christmas Eve. Flying over all the houses, the little and girls are going to be happy tomorrow morning." Sang to the two.

"It's almost time for morning." Said Santa.

"Okay." Said Mikuru.

They got back to Santa's workshop where the elves were waiting for them.

"So how was it?" asked the girl elf.

"It was a lot of fun." Said Mikuru.

"You know it's been hours since you left?" asked the taller elf.

"What?" asked Mikuru, "But I was supposed to spend Christmas with Itsuki!" cried Mikuru.

"That's okay I have a time machine." Said Santa.

He pointed to the window and saw a DeLorean.

"A DeLorean?" asked Mikuru surfside.

"Uh… yeah… I'm sort of a fan of the Back to Future Trilogy." Said Santa.

"Sort of a fan?" snorted the taller elf, "He often used quotes from the movies in everyday conversations."

"And to the real Santa, I know we made up that fact about you… but the director really wanted that joke in there… please don't get mad." Said the director.

The two went into the DeLorean, where Santa put on the theme to the movies, after hitting 88 miles and hour, they went back in time and thanks to the fact the made it so it could fly they got back to Japan.

After all this is Santa we're talking about, he has magic that can do anything.

They got back in time so Mikuru can spend Christmas with Itsuki.

"Your back." Cheered Itsuki's sister.

"I am." Said Mikuru.

Santa came in after Mikuru. Causing Itsuki's sister to smile… that for some reason seemed slightly evil.

"Santa!" said Itsuki's sister happily.

"That's right, I'm safe." Said Santa, "And it was thinks to Mikuru."

Mikuru blushed when he said that.

"That's good your both okay." Said Itsuki.

"Well Merry Christmas, I may have a time machine but I have to get back, Merry Christmas." Said Santa leaving the house.

They all went to the window, and watched Santa leave in his time machine.

"So Santa's a Back to the Future fan… didn't see that one." Said Itsuki.

"And so… Mikuru got her gift from Itsuki… which was that teapot from earlier. Yuki spent Christmas alone, which she didn't care about, Santa got back to the Elves and had a good Christmas Day. Yuki's robot on the other hand survived." Explained the narrator, "As it turns out that evil Robot Yuki would one day to be the evil robot Santa that will terrorize Mikuru's time… if only she knew… But still other than that… it's a very happy and so I will say, Merry Christmas to All and to all a good night!"

The End!

Mini-Epilogue

The S.O.S. Brigade and the three that played the elves were shocked… well all expect for Haruhi.

"So how was it?" asked Haruhi.

Kyon blinked, "How… how were you able to get it on national TV?" asked Kyon in shock.

"Now that is a secret." Said Haruhi.

A/N: Once again, Merry Christmas and I hope you all enjoyed my story... thanks for reading...


End file.
